


The Storm Within

by EarthCallingAlice



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Femdom, Het, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of her battle with Callisto in the Morlock tunnels, Ororo Munroe explores her desires with the help of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This deals with The X-Men leader Ororo's transformation after her battle with Callisto which led to the awesome Mowhawk! Storm. I decided to let the readers choose whether or not to consider this a part of my _Catching the Sunrise_ Logurt universe. Logan and Kurt are already in a relationship in this fic. So be warned! There is m/m as well as m/f!
> 
> Storm, Nightcrawler and Wolverine belong to Marvel Comics and Disney. 
> 
> Originally posted on April 13, 2011

*~*~*~*

These… feelings, desires, I’ve been having are so new to me. Oh, I’ve felt them before, I felt that spark before when T’Challa, king of Wakanda and The Avengers Black Panther took my breath away in Cairo, but even then it was something I was able to leave behind, just a quick pleasure taken like a hot bath or a glass of good wine. I was young then and trying to survive the streets and… myself. Like my friends, I had no one to take my hand and guide me through my mutancy. I learned the hard way that I had to try to control my very human passions. For my feelings were connected to the earth. One angry outburst could cause a hurricane.

When I was first struck by that cursed ray that sapped me of my mutant powers I was horrified and enraged at the man who claimed to love me. Love? At least in the romantic sense, I know little of it. As I’ve said, I was too busy trying to find my next meal, and later, grant someone elses. You think being worshiped a goddess you would have anything you craved, but that was not so. No. I could not resurrect the dead. As I looked down at those "simple" farm people and their offerings I envied them. How they could show such easy affection without having to think of the consequences. I had a responsibility to keep a reign on my pleasures. So I played the "goddess" for them.

But _Goddess_! Now I don’t have to worry about losing control, and I’m afraid an animal has been unleashed inside me, while I was maimed I was given new legs at the same time, so that I could run free with my wants and needs, and what I found myself wanting and needing was companionship. I found myself looking more and more to my teammates lately, entertaining possibilities. At first I felt ashamed. I knew of Logan and Kurt’s relationship. I caught them kissing in the kitchen, but I suspected long before. I made a promise, at their request, not to tell anyone. I will not lie, I found myself attracted to both men in the past. 

Here I was, the only woman on a team of men who were more attractive than your average man. That knowledge and the bond that you can only form with another orphan caused me to think of Kurt more in less than innocent ways, now that I was able to do so. Logan has taught me more fighting techniques since the loss of my powers and I noticed every touch, as he’d guide my hand. It seems lately I’m very aware of how male he is. And Kurt. 

I don’t know what came over me this afternoon, but I found myself in the hangar bay keeping Kurt company as he did maintenance on the Blackbird. Logan was out getting some beer. We talked about his time in the circus, not knowing who his parents were and I talked about my days as a thief. I also suddenly found myself thrusting all my newfound lusts upon him with my eyes. I watched his tail as he bent down to reach under the plane - His tail moving, almost beckoning me as if it knew my secret. Kurt still had that general trust in humanity and that kept him young, and he **was** younger than me, but he was mature for his years despite his optimism, he has been through much like myself. He grew up too fast. 

He understood how it was, to be denied your childhood and to deny your desires. Kurt had to keep his distance because of his looks and human prejudices, myself because of my power. But unlike me he finally found someone to share it with. And I wanted that for myself. And I just wanted to share it with someone who understands, someone who knows what its like to take a life out of survival, to have to unleash a dark side of yourself. _Bright lady! I wanted him! And I wanted him to want me!_

“I… have not been sleeping well. “ I said, almost embarrassed as he asked if I was all right.

Kurt looked at me in concern as he wiped his oil stained hands on a rag, “Are you still having nightmares about…?” he trailed off and quieted himself, in fear of reopening a wound. He knew this was a difficult subject for me, the incident that caused my transformation. I cut off my hair after I stabbed our captor through the heart in a duel for our freedom. But it didn’t end there. 

“Yes, but that’s not the only reason…” I found myself looking at the unbuttoned area at the top of Kurt’s shirt that shown a patch of exposed indigo skin that he undid as he became hot. Working on the blackbird was hard work. I could see a sheen of sweat forming there. 

I turned away in shame. Here was my friend, worried for me and all I could do was think of him as an instrument to satisfy my sexual appetites. I felt his hand on my shoulder and and hear his softly accented voice call to me. “Ororo, please talk to me. Let me help. You don’t have to face this alone.” I hid a smile, one of affection and one of bitterness all at the same time. I would always be alone in this. As much as I surround myself with my friends, I am no longer a mutant. I no longer belong, yet I don’t belong with humans. I’ve seen too much. I feel as if I’m trapped in some sort of limbo. 

“Ororo?”

I turn around and I am now looking into his concerned face, “I am thinking of returning to Kenya soon. I cannot stay here now.” Kurt frowned; his sadness for my situation touched my heart. I spoke of this before and he stopped trying to persuade me. Sometimes I think I keep saying it just to see him spare a thought for me. I reached out and stroked his face, attention all mine, and this is when I take the chance. I suddenly find I had thrust myself upon him, taking his lips with mine and claiming them. 

I feel him struggle a bit in surprise but then soon he is returning the kiss with equal passion, but then I feel him begin to push me away. “Ororo, please…”

I look at him in shock, suddenly sober of my actions. This was a taken man, and by one of my dearest friends no less. “Goddess, forgive me!” I said even as I was catching the breath that betrayed my contrition. 

Kurt smiled crookedly. “I just did not want you to do something you’d regret. You were distressed and I was afraid you were not thinking clearly and I did not want to take advantage of that. But I was not offended.”

“No? But you and Logan…”

“Have an open relationship, as me and Amanda have.”

“I do not know what to say. But I feel ashamed.” I look down at my leather-clad feet; now wishing I was somewhere else. But my friend would seek me out no doubt. Eventually. So I might as well reveal myself now. 

“Why is that, Liebchen?”

“I have been thinking of you, and Logan, often, about what you have, and I have been craving it. I have been wanting you and… him.” 

She thought she heard laughter in that German voice and did not know whether to be insulted or relieved. “Ororo Munroe, look at me.”

Ororo hesitantly looked up at her friend and all she saw in those shining gold eyes was love, not disgust. “Yes. I am looking at you now. And? “

Kurt smiled warmly. “I am still your friend. And Logan and I have plenty of love to share. And we’d love to share it with you.” 

“But, Logan. How do you know he -?”

“Trust me. I know he would be fine with it.”

“Fine with it?” I smile, “But I’m not quite sure what ‘it’ is.”

“Don’t be coy, Ororo. You need not be with me.” He says huskily as he reaches for my cheek and kisses my lips. I respond like dried earth finally getting some rain and take it desperately. He swipes his tongue across my lips, I open my mouth and he darts his tongue inside, I find myself moaning as he plays with my hair and strokes my scalp, that wicked, devilish tongue leaving not one crevice unexplored and I return the treatment. I am on fire. 

“And you, don’t get too confident, Mr. Wagner.” He gasps as I reach for his tail and fondle it, I push him back towards one of the steel walls and pin his wrists. Now I am taking control and he is trembling at my terrible fury, my emotions a storm in and of itself, there is no need of powers to be caught in a raging sea. As I kiss him, I stroke my fingers over the exposed flesh of his chest, as soft and silky as I dreamed, more so. I now find myself tracing his ears as well. His appearance always intrigued me. 

When I was a child exploring the alleys I read old books I retrieved that were carelessly tossed away in the trash of the fae folk. My young friend did not look much different than I imagined them, minus the blue skin. I become bolder and reached for my intended destination and begin to fondle his manhood through those tight jeans and he moans and sags. He clutches my back and spits out my name between breaths and I feel empowered. 

“Ororo.” He gasps and then says, “You are full of surprises.”

I chuckle sinisterly at this. Wondering where this new woman came from, and if I should thank Callisto for her. I am now nipping his pointed ear, then dragging my lips to his neck and collar bone, when I pull away I feel his lips on my own throat and his hand up my blouse. I gasp and moan at those clever hands stroking my breasts, and then suddenly we hear a familiar voice in our heads cutting harshly into this nirvana we found. I found. _“Ororo. Kurt. Report to the danger room, please!”_ I want to lash out at it like a lioness that has just found its meal that is now threatened to be taken away. 

We both sigh in disappointment, our faces buried in each other’s shoulders as we catch our bearings, then we both choose to look up at the same time and we laugh, I laugh for the first time in ages. 

He smiles apologetically as if this was his doing. “We will have to continue this later.”

“Oh?” I raise my eyebrow teasingly; I find that comes naturally now.

“Ja. Tonight, come to Logan’s room. 9 PM.” 

“Perhaps I will.” I toss back at him as he is fixing up his now mussed appearance and I am making my way to the door. I turn back and smile and almost laugh at his befuddled expression. “I will see you in the Danger Room.”

*~*~*~*

When he first entered the danger room he looked at me and blushed violet, it was quite endearing actually, and inspiring to know I could do that to such a man, especially one who usually has such a cocky, flamboyant, attitude. And now it is nearing nine pm and I’m staring through at the skylight in the attic I took up residence in. It’s as if the stars are winking at me knowingly, daring me to take the invitation. I took a hot bath and mulled over the offer minutes ago, the bath only sought to enflame these notions and I found myself dressing in a black pump dress and stilettos, silver hoop earrings adorning my ears.

The sudden realization hits me of what was about to happen and I go to sit on my bed and I listen for some sign to reassure me. And then I realize there is no reassurance. I can only trust in my friends and myself, and that love should not be wasted and should be taken whenever it’s offered. This often cruel and unforgiving world has taught me that.

*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ororo decides to take Kurt up on his offer. She finds her friends are full of surprises, as well as her having a few of her own.

~*~

As I make my way to Logan’s room I think about all that I missed out on, trying to contain myself due to my powers. This passionate side of myself that was always yearning to break free, is new and almost frightening, yet, at the same time exhilarating. I see a small hint of the girl I was before my powers manifested. I’m more playful and daring. I could give Kurt a run for his money in cockiness. But that has been gone since I realized one over stimulated thought could flood a village.

That mischievous girl that ran amuck the streets of Cairo has returned. I thought she was gone for good. At first I was devastated at losing my powers. In some way I still am. But, I can’t help but feel freer and lighter. I do not have to be careful any longer. The more reserved goddess Storm is gone. She is still apart of me, just as Ororo has never left, just sitting dormant. 

I knock once on Logan’s room door. I hear a scuffle of shoes and muffled words before the door opens to reveal an indigo face smiling almost shyly back at me. Can this be Kurt Wagner standing here in front of me? Looking so unsure? I smile inside at that. 

“Ororo. You… you look fantastic.” He looks at me, trying not to stare but I can tell my dress is having an effect on him. It’s the same look Forge gave me that night. I frowned. Perhaps I should not think of the one who betrayed me right now. 

“Thank you, Kurt.” I look at him; he’s dressed in a light cotton sweater, black and rather tight as it fits him so snugly and kaki pants. He’s gorgeous.

Kurt lifts my chin and says. “Smile, lovely lady.” 

Ever the old school gentleman he is. And I do. Kurt’s smile is so infectious it’s hard to frown for long. “Charmer.”

Kurt lets go of my chin and I find I miss his touch. 

“Hey, Ro. You’re looking mighty fine, Darlin.' I can hardly believe the Elf presented you with this myself.” He looks me up and down with those striking blue eyes.

“You mean our friend doesn’t have a habit of arranging sexual encounters?” I can barely hide the amusement in my voice. 

“Ach. You make me sound like a pimp.” Kurt puts a hand over his face. 

No. Not a pimp. I have known such men back home. 

“Oh, I knew that was your real purpose for me, Elf. I’ll buy you a pimp hat if you want, make it official.” 

“Hush, Lieber.” Kurt chuckled. 

“You hardly have to do that my friend. We are all just waiting to be putty in your arms with little effort I’m sure. Right, Logan?”

“He does have a way.” Logan looked at Kurt with fond amusement. 

Our blue friend blushed slightly. “And you call me the charmer.” 

My German friend has a caring; generous way of offering affection without it feeling like there is an ulterior motive. And if I said no, he would understand. He inspires a trust and honesty in people. 

“Want some wine, Ro? We were just about to open a new bottle.”

“That would be wonderful.” 

He hands me a glass and I take it gratefully. I appreciate its flavor as it goes smoothly down my throat. It’s warm richness spreads to my toes.

I sit on the corner of the bed, looking at my glass and studying it before I find I am feeling very curious and ask, “So, Logan, my friend… why do I get the feeling this idea is not as new to you as it is to Kurt and I?” I look up and Logan looks caught off guard for a moment, his cool and steady demeanor cracking just a bit. I find it endearing. 

Then the confidence returns, “I’m old. I’ve tried almost everything at least once.” He smiled and puffed on his cigarette and tilted his head back slightly as if reminiscing. “So, you youngins think you can be a match for my experience? Try to keep up – whoops!”

I watch as Kurt drags him down onto the bed. “The ego on you.” 

They soon begin kissing and touching each other, such casual and mutual affection. I observe how Kurt’s tail stiffens briefly as Logan brushes against it before it curls around our Canadian friends thigh. Just how sensitive is that tail? I wonder. 

“Mmm, Logan.” For a moment it looks as if they have forgotten about me. Or perhaps that’s me being nervous and unsure. 

They stop what they are doing and look over at me. “Come join us, won’t you, Ororo?” Kurt says before he reaches out a hand and smiles ever so flirtatiously. 

I nod and get in a kneeling position on the bed. Feeling dominant I crook my finger and say, “Come to me. The both of you.” 

And they do, not before looking at each other and blinking and it almost makes me laugh out loud, they are not used to this side of me. I kiss Kurt long and lusty, much like we did in the hangar. Then I kiss Logan. He kisses back with as much feral passion as I imagined. Goddess, these men can kiss. 

Kurt is massaging my shoulders as Logan’s lips then begin to travel down my neck. I feel his stubble and squirm.

He pulls back and looks at me, eyes studying mine; his eyes remind me of the sky I explore every morning that oversees the mansions grounds. “Do you want me to stop?” The man has a tenderness and gentleness few know about despite his gruff demeanor. 

I laugh and touch his face, stroking the hair there. “No. Your face, it tickles a bit. ” I note how handsome he is. Where Kurt has fine almost elfin features, Logan has a rugged handsomeness. I lean in and kiss him again, slowly and tenderly. “You’re a good kisser.” 

“You bring out the best, Darlin'.” He traces a cheekbone and smiles a sultry smile. 

I’m overcome with playfulness so I grab him and turn him so I am lying on my back and he is on top of me, he lets out a surprised yelp and I giggle. We continue kissing. I feel him stroke my scalp as Kurt begins to remove my pumps. I hear a light thump as both hit the floor, and strong hands rub and kneed my feet. I hum in appreciation. 

“Goddess. You both will spoil me.” Logan slowly reaches for the zipper in the back of my dress, he pauses and I nod in approval. While my feral friend is removing my dress Kurt is removing my underwear and panty hose. 

“You need to be spoiled once in a while, fearless leader.” I hear Kurt say warmly. 

_Fearless leader._ I appreciate the sentiment, but no, I am no longer the X-Men’s leader. Still, there are new frontiers to be explored, like these two fascinating men. “Fearless? I’m terrified of these changes in me.”

“You shouldn’t be, I find this new Ororo just as beautiful as the old in her own way. I want to get to know her.” Kurt moves up the bed and holds my face, looking deeply into mine, eyes warm with understanding. 

“Indeed.” I smile. 

“I have to agree, Ro.” He rubs his calloused hands down my sides. I flush under their gaze.

“Now you gentlemen.” I smile naughtily, biting my lip. 

They begin to undress themselves separately. But then I stop them. “I want to see you undress each other. Please.” 

I’m a bit apprehensive in asking this and Kurt picks up on this, bless him, and smiles warmly. I sigh inwardly in relief. “So, you do have some kinks, Ororo.”

“Heh. Don’t we all. That’s nothin'. She should hear yours.” Logan says as he starts to remove Kurt’s shirt.

“Logan.” I hear Kurt hiss out. As if Logan revealed some terrible secret.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, extremely curious.

“Kurt’s been having some interesting fantasies about you.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Danke, Logan.” 

“Why do you not want me to know? You are afraid I’ll be offended?”

“I…”

I interrupt to reassure him. “I have been fantasizing about you for months. It hardly seems fair to get angry for you doing the same, dear friend.” 

“Well, it's about, um...“ Kurt turns red and scratches his head.

“Man, you two really are newbs. It’s kinda cute, actually.” Logan lets out a small snort of amusement. 

Kurt pinches Logan slightly and the older man lets out a small grunt of disapproval. “Don’t get smug, Don Juan.” 

Seeing Kurt like this, I mean really seeing him; I realized how much of his flirtatious playfulness might be a way to put people at ease because of his appearance. He is a bit shyer an unsure than he let’s on, he’s just as hesitant as I am in all this. But he jumped right in this whole thing anyway. I have to admire his bravery. 

“Tell me, Kurt.” I say huskily.

“Yeah, tell her, babe.” Kurt flushes again as Logan removes his pants and thong. My blue friend is completely naked now and he is glorious. His body is as graceful as I imagined. His beauty is otherworldly and I find my eyes are tracing every muscle and indent. My heart aches to it. 

“I’ve been dreaming of you –“ Kurt lets out a gasp here as Logan is fondling his tail, momentarily cut off before he continues, “you tying me up... to the b-bed.” He spits out the last because now Logan is kissing his neck and pinching a nipple. Kurt is so colorful in his responses to stimulation, it's as if Logan is pushing buttons. I very much want to push them too. 

My eyes widen at this. I am a bit stunned I must admit. Though, Kurt never had a problem with strong forward women, his love of damsel saving left me to have certain notions about him. It seems my German friend is more complex than I even thought. I found myself becoming completely aroused by watching Kurt being touched by Logan while revealing his dreams about me, the combination almost more sensual than I can bear. As I thought I could not be shocked anymore with this confession the next one has me floored. 

“Go on, Kurt. That’s not all. Tell her the rest.” 

“I – “ Logan is now fondling Kurt’s entrance, I find myself sweating at the sight and anticipating his next words. “I have been wondering what it would be like for you to use a strap-on… with me.”

My mouth drops open at this. 

I hear Logan chuckle as Kurt starts removing his clothing in turn; I’m caught between shock and want as I look at Logan’s fully revealed body. His limbs are thicker than Kurt’s but finely toned. He has a lovely spattering of dark hair that goes down his belly and into his crotch, framing a fully erect penis. Smooth beige skin glistens slightly with sweat. I sigh happily. I’m sure he’s finding my reaction amusing but Kurt looks a bit nervous now. Perhaps he mistakes my look of shock for horror? 

I go over to Kurt and kiss him. “Silly man. You could never repulse me.” 

Kurt smiles in relief and returns the kiss; I look to see Logan leaving briefly to head to the bathroom. Kurt is kissing my neck and fondling my breasts with such skill that it causes me to shiver. Oh, those hands. I moan softly. 

“You’re so lovely.” 

I lye down on the bed and Kurt hovers over me. He kisses me, long, slow and sensual. His hands reach lower and begin to touch my woman hood, massaging oh so sweetly. I gasp “Kurt.”

Logan has returned with some sort of lubricant and condoms it appears and I feel my heart beat faster. 

“Ororo. Are you sure?” He tilts his head aside, questioning, eyes filled with concern. 

I look into his, so golden and beautiful. “Yes.” 

I moan as Kurt slinks down my body, kissing my skin along the way until he reaches my most private area. Those lips and tongue are clever and wicked and I moan and squirm in delight. 

He leaves and I almost whimper in response. The feeling is so good. I want it back. I watch as Kurt is now kneeling, generous cock in hand and preparing himself. He is staring down at me, with love and desire shown clearly on his face. 

He is now bearing down on me with purpose. And my breath is taken away at the sight of him. I open my legs so he can settle there. He adds lube to my opening and begins to massage me there again. 

“Ororo.” He strokes my face and kisses my head. “This is a privilege. Truly.”

“Don’t be daft. It is I who am privileged.” I pull him down for a passionate kiss. 

I spread my legs further as he begins to enter me. I bite my lip, as it is slightly painful. It has been so long. 

“I’ll wait. Relax.” He says tenderly and I do. Or try to, but I am so aroused and impatient. 

I nod, ready, and ask him to go on. He pushes in more of that delicious organ, slowly until he is all the way in and I find I am quaking with desire. 

“Oh, Kurt. This is…” I do not have words. 

“You feel amazing.” Kurt is panting now and I see that he is having a hard time controlling himself, yet he does. 

“So… do you.” I gasp as he begins to pump in and out of me, starting out slowly (maddeningly) before he builds up a steady, wonderful rhythm. 

I wrap my arms and legs around him tightly, needing some sort of leverage against all these overwhelming sensations. I’m melting and I can’t stop. I am afraid that I may completely melt away. I begin to feel wetness on my fingers and through sex-blurred eyes I look over to find Logan sucking them. This is bliss, this is ecstasy and it is almost too much. If I had my powers there would be a hurricane right now. 

Kurt is moaning in pleasure and I smile with pride at that. Oh, there are plenty of things I will do to this man. I will return the favor. He strokes my breasts, kisses my lips again and then my neck. His movements are becoming erratic. He soon comes and I follow close behind. He rolls aside and pulls me into his arms and strokes my back, whispering sweet words of love and affection in my ear. Logan joins us on the other side of me and says. “You look great together. Like I knew you would.” 

Kurt and I are catching our breaths and we are all silent for a long moment, then Logan starts speaking again. “So Ro, what made you go with this do? Not that I’m complaining.” He strokes my mohawk. 

I laugh tiredly, Kurt still stroking my back, now in lazy circles, he kisses my cheek. “Well, Yukio told me she thought I’d look good in one. When we were in Japan.” I am careful not to mention Mariko. The team knows that is still a painful subject for him. 

“She can be quite an influence on people.” 

“Yes. Her adventurousness certainly rubs off.”

Logan leans down and kisses me and I return the kiss. I run my hands down his chest and stroke the hair there, so different from Kurt’s, not as soft but just as enticing. I reach for his cock and stroke it. 

His breath hitches. “Careful there, Darlin.’ I’ll get excited.”

“Yes, you silly man; That's what I'm hoping for.” He moans in compliance and soon Logan is on top of me, our hands and lips are eagerly touching each other in every place we can reach. He takes the same care as Kurt did. Much like Kurt he is generously endowed. I find his almost feral responses to pleasure fascinating and a turn on for me. He is stunning. His beauty is primal. The coupling is gentle yet fierce and soon we are both coming. 

Then I am being cradled protectively between the both of them and I find myself thanking the goddess for such wonderful friends. We fall asleep, joyously, in each other’s arms.

~*~

I awaken to find Logan is up with a cigar chomped between his lips and the balcony door is open, he leans against the opening, gazing out at the sky. I look over at Kurt who is still asleep, his face so innocent and peaceful. I stroke his cheek.

He wakes groggily, as soon as his eyes settle on me (or at least I think so, his eyes are a mystery) he smiles. “Hello, Ororo. Sleep well?”

“Quite.” I lean in and kiss him.

He suddenly looks apprehensive. This scares me a bit I must admit. “Do you regret -“

I put my hand over his lips, “No. Never.” It appears we both have the same fear. “Do you?”

He kisses my hand before removing it and taking it in his.“You don’t usually make a habit of asking foolish questions, Ororo. No, of course not.”

“Neither do you. We can be foolish together.” 

As I am thinking of what Kurt has said earlier, about his fantasies, I discover I am becoming aroused again. “Kurt.” I whisper into his pointed ear.

“Yes?”

“I want you, like you said… Do you want me?” I nip his pointed ear. _Please say yes._

“I –“ My hand rubs his chest and slowly moves down over hard abs and a flat taut belly before it reaches his impressive cock. I stroke him slowly, almost torturously. It is my turn to torture him.

“Oh, gott. Yes, dearest lady. Do whatever you like with me.” He moans, and gives over to me so freely. I am touched.

My heart is now pounding in my chest as I straddle him. I take both his wrists and place them in my hand and raise them above his head.

“Ahem.” It seems we’ve acquired an audience. I look to see Logan looking at us, eyes full with hunger. “Don’t stop you two, this is gettin’ real good.” He sits down in the chair in front of the bed, with legs wide open. 

“Oh, I have no intentions of stopping, unless Kurt says so.” I say, sounding more confident than I am, before I look down at my blue friend, quivering and needy, waiting to be touched by me. His wrists are still clutched tightly within my hand. I stroke his face with the back of my other hand and start to kiss his neck as I brush a sensitive nipple. At this he pushes his head back into the pillow, exposing his neck more so I nip the pulse point and feel empowered as I feel it flutter beneath my lips. Now I am kissing back down his throat and across his shoulder blades – tongue outlining the indents. I tweak his nipple again, and the other, but this time a bit harder. Then I place my lips on them and taste delicate flesh there. 

Kurt gasps sharply. “Ororo. Please…”

“Goddess…” I capture his mouth roughly in a searing kiss, overtaken with lust at hearing him say my name in that voice. I start to build more confidence at this and begin kissing his chest, ribs, belly, down further until my face is right in a patch of indigo fur, I breath in his scent, both sweet and musky. 

At this point I have let his wrists go but they are still planted firmly behind his head as if still held by some invisible binds. His eyes are closed and he bites his full lips in anticipation. He juts up his pelvis desperately and moans. I stroke his cock and balls before I kiss the head then I wrap my lips around the salty skin of his shaft. I tease the cock slowly causing Kurt to squirm more before I finally show mercy and engulf as much of him as I can in my mouth. 

“Oh…” I hear Kurt utter, seemingly amazed as he opens his legs wider. I grip the base and whirl my tongue around the head and massage the slit. Kurt is moaning with abandon, but its not enough, something inside me wants to see him completely undone, so I think some more of what he said. Ah… I look over at the side of the bed, happy to spot the lube within reaching distance. I grab it and coat my fingers. I brush his entrance and study Kurt’s face and all I see is signs of pleasure, Kurt opens his eyes and nods and I insert my finger inside.

I push my finger in and out experimentally, stretching gently before I decide to place a second, then a third in. Then I finally hit that spot, that one that gives men extreme pleasure and it causes my friend to let out a soft cry and become putty between my hands. 

He throws his head back again, both hands clutching the pillow tightly behind his head. He spreads his legs wider and gasps as I probe further. I wrap my lips around his cock again and match the rhythm with that of my fingers. 

“Ororo. Oh, Ororo.” He says throatily between breaths. He moves his head back and forth, slightly, and almost feverishly as I pick up the pace, the most delicious sounds coming from those plump blue lips. 

Feeling playful and wicked I utter words, dirty words I never thought I would. “As I command you in battle, I now command you here.” I purr. 

“Yes.” Kurt hisses through clenched teeth as he grabs my hair desperately and tugs gently. _Bright Lady, he is so beautiful._

I look over to Logan and find he is pleasuring himself to the sight of us, he looks perfect in the throws of orgasm. As this is too much I begin to touch myself and soon Kurt makes one final cry and is coming in my mouth and then I follow him, it’s signaled by a sharp intake of my breath. In the aftermath I’m feeling dizzy, as if I was swept up in a tornado and set down back onto the earth. _Oh, Kurt._

I look down at him, as he too is breathing noticeably but not as heavily. I stroke his cheek and run my thumb along his bottom lip before placing a kiss there. Logan has joined us on the bed and I feel him stroke my back before it halts on my shoulder and sits there, I put my hand over it. 

“I was thinking before, how I did not have to possess my abilities to be swept up in a storm.” I smile, full of love and affection.

Kurt smiled back up at me, stroking my arm as I brush the curls on his forehead. “Why Ororo Munroe. You are a poet.” 

“And amazing in the sack apparently.” I smile and kiss Logan, stroking his whiskers. 

We all laugh at Logan's statement. “And you and Logan are the inspiration it would seem.” I’m not sure about my sexual prowess but I’ll play along.

“Mmm.” My blue lover turns his head to the side and kisses my hand. “We must do that again.”

I close my eyes and take a deep breath at the idea of tying Kurt to the bed and entering him, I am parts afraid and intrigued. “Oh, we definitely will. I plan on having you both as many times as you allow me.” My tone is commanding and their eyes go wide, still a bit shocked at this side of me, then they smile as I take their beloved faces in each hand and kiss them deeply. 

Kurt looks at Logan and the feral man nods then Kurt sets his eyes back on me, they are dancing with his trademark mischief. “We’re yours for the asking, mein gyttinnen.”

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: mein gyttinnen = my goddess


End file.
